


Dreams of Reality

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony hurts (Jarvis helps) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Child Neglect, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am an insomniac, I promise, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Kid Fic, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Milk with honey, Nightmares, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Tony Stark, also pollen allergy is a bitch, i wrote this literally at two in the morning, neglected Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Tony just came back from boarding school, and is disappointed by the silence at his arrival.At night possibilities haunt him and when he wakes he finds that reality might not be as bad as he had thought.OrJarvis is as good as a hundred parents, Tony is sure of it.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Series: Tony hurts (Jarvis helps) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Dreams of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y‘all, I’m back again! Sorry I didn’t post anything last Sunday I kinda got busy with Easter...
> 
> On another note I just found out that 40000!!! People have read my stories altogether and for some that might not sound for much but for me this is like big, really big! 
> 
> I am so happy and thankful that so many people are interested in reading this stuff like omg I still can’t believe it. 
> 
> On another note, this fanfic has nothing to do with the bingo because I’m a little stuck at what to write next but I’m sure I’ll think of something for this weekend!
> 
> I am writing all this at two in the morning because I am a maniac and also I might be rambling so yeah... 
> 
> This fic is kinda sad, but the idea has been in my had for a while and I couldn’t not write it. 
> 
> Also I just found out that we won’t be making our summer vacation because of corona which coincidentally also destroys my birthday which was set to be celebrated in Wales.  
> I know this is like a first world problem but I was so excited to go and it’s really a bummer...
> 
> Ok this note is getting to long so may I just present you with the fic:

They were sitting at the big table, the one they only sat at when all of them were at home and had time to dine together. 

A fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the rooom a warm atmosphere despite the clearly estranged relation between the parties currently assembled.  
If a visitor looked at the scene they were portraying, he might think them a happy loving family but behind closed curtains once one takes a closer look, one notices fast how this is just an act. 

They aren’t really a family, neither his mother nor his father knew what to do with a child. 

So his mother chooses to ignore him in favor of a bottle of expensive wine most of the time and his father either hides in his work or treats him like a rather short adult. Suffice to say the relationship between Tony and his parents suffered a lot.  
Tony was still young and he didn’t know any better most of the time but deep inside he was harboring a pain, yearning for true love. 

He had his butler at least, well, Jarvis hadn’t really been butler in year, more of the only parental figure in Tony’s life.  
Tony looked up to him, searched for his approval and cane to him when something bothered him, either in school or at home.  
Well, he did so when he wasn’t in boarding school, a school which kept him away from his home for a minimum of nine months a year.  
Tony was a genius kid, far more mature in many ways than any of his peers but he was still a seven year old boy and as such it was common for him to cry himself to sleep thousandths of miles away from Jarvis and anything slightly resembling a family. 

Tony had just arrived home for winter break, two golden weeks back at home, and he had been excited so excited.  
He had wanted to tell his mother all about his school year, talk with his father about the idea for a new invention he had but all was gone now.  
Nobody spoke a word at the table, the cutlery clinking, the only sound.  
The fire cast shadows upon the wall, as they moved menacingly threatening to enclose them in the inevitable darkness. 

The earring his mother wore seemed like tears as they shine in a fair silver.  
It gave him goosebumps. 

Resigned Tony waited for the meal to finish, finally hopping off the top big, too large chair and quietly shuffling to his room. He was already in bed when Jarvis came in a warm milk with honey in home hand and a soothing smile on his lips. 

“How did the school year fare so far, young master Anthony?” 

Tony giggled, Jarvis insisted on calling him young master even though Tony had told him a hundred times that he didn’t have too. 

“It was okay, I still haven’t made a friend but maybe after break?” 

He knew he sounded too hopeful, nobody would want to be his friend anyway, but Jarvis just kept smiling. 

“Let’s hope so.” 

He put the milk down on his nightsstand next to the picture of both of them in the park on the rare occasion he was allowed to go out in public.  
Jarvis turned around and walked out of the door, whispering him a goodnight before closing it softly. Tony drank his milk carefully, he didn’t want to spill a drop before he snuggled into his bed. 

It was the next evening and almost the same scene as the day before, except it wasn’t at all. 

The room was suddenly more lively and homely, the shadows weren’t threateningly dancing on the walls, instead the fire was keeping them at bay. The food they ate was Tony’s favorite, lasagna, and there was quite music playing in the background.  
His mother looked lovely in the wine red dress, her earrings shining golden.  
Her mouth was drawn into a smile and her eyes were alert and not foggy with alcohol.  
His father sat right next to her, an arm around her waist. 

His skin crinkled with laughter and his eyes shone bright. 

Best of all, both of them listend to Tony talking, actually comprehending what he said and nodding along.  
He was having a conversation with his father and his mother called him her little bambino like she did when he was still very young and she had tried to be a good mother instead of simply shoving him into the next nanny or Jarvis. Everything was perfect just like he had always wished for. 

Suddenly, a glass shattered. 

Tony woke up with a gasp, heavily breathing into the darkness.  
Slowly he calmed down, everything had been a dream, his mother was probably still passed out from alcohol he technically shouldn’t know about and his father was probably planning his next travel to the arctic to find the damn captain. They weren’t interested in him one bit, and it was pathetic of him to dream of such an occasion as if he was a child.  
He wasn’t, hadn’t been since he built the circuit board at age three, if he ever was. 

Still, a tear ran down his cheek and he sobbed a bit, stifling the sound with a fist in his mouth. Stark men don’t cry, Stark men are made of iron.  
That was what his father always told him and Tony mostly gave his best not to break the rule but sometimes he just couldn’t stop it. 

It was cowardly and stupid but Tony was just jealous of the kids in his school sometimes even four year older then him crying because of something as minor as a scraped knee. 

Still, Tony knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep again any time soon so he ventured of to the kitchen for a midnight snack. 

Miraculously, he wasn’t the only one in the kitchen, Jarvis was still up. One look at him and he was ushered towards one of the barstools, and Jarvis was making him another milk. 

”Night troubles, young Master?”  
Tony nodded, “Yeah...”

Jarvis didn’t miss the the dripping nose and his red puffy eyes and put two and two together. 

“Do you wish to tell me what was troubling you, young Master?”

Tony pulled up his nose and out on a tough face, “No, I’d rather not.”

Jarvis nodded and gave him the milk.  
He drank in silence and afterwards hopped from the stool. 

“I’d better go back to bed...” Tony said reluctantly and Jarvis picked up the voice. He came nearer and hugged Tony in one of his rare true hugs. 

“Remember, I will always be there for you, Tony” 

Surprised at the use of his preferred shortening Tony breathed in Jarvis warm scent, full of homemade goods and the citrusy cleanse he always used to polish the floors. 

After a while, the hug ended and Jarvis lee him back to his room. 

There Tony climbed back into his bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, 

the last thought on his mind being that his parents might ignore him but he had Jarvis and that was at least a hundred times better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Do you have any additional thoughts?  
> Then pls leave a comment down below I love reading those and I crave social interaction in times of corona.  
> Also I should prolly go to bed now so yeah, see u on Saturday, Sunday or next Friday!  
> Bye  
> Vio


End file.
